Refuse containers having built-in compacters are known, including some which are adapted to be engaged by a forklift device for dumping purposes. One earlier example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,573 to Schmidt. This patent discloses a refuse bin with a compacter blade which is connected to the cover by a hinge. However the compacter blade does not form the cover itself. The compacter blade is raised together with the lid by disengaging a latch to gain access to the inside of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,478 to Beachner shows a refuse container having pivotal latch hooks 57 which are manually engageable for releasing the lid section during the dumping process. Other devices of the general type are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,352 to Schmidt, 3,709,389 to Steltz and 4,070,962 to Peterson.